


The Bullpen Gang

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Christmas Card, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Megan wants to do an odd Christmas card up, will she be able to talk them into it?





	The Bullpen Gang

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  **Christmas Cards** – due 8th Dec/revealed 9th Dec
> 
> Prompt Details: Not gonna lie, every time I read this prompt I hear some take on the fourth verse of "The Twelve Pains of Christmas" – "Sending Christmas cards" (if you aren't familiar with this parody of the Twelve Days of Christmas by Bob Rivers and his Comedy Corp, you should totally check it out :-)). I set the prompt for this day to give at least one of you something worthwhile to do while you procrastinate about doing those Christmas cards.
> 
> Logistical Details:  
> \- due by 11:59pm December *08* EST (GMT+5)  
> \- will remain Unrevealed until December 9th  
> \- will remain Anonymous until December 25th

** The Bullpen Gang **

Megan had a wonderful idea but she didn’t know if anyone else would go for it. She’d ask Jimbo and Sandy first and see what they said.

Blair walked into the break room and Megan said, “Oh, just the person I was dying to talk to…”

“Really? This doesn’t happen that often. What’s going on?”

“I know this is going to sound strange, but I want a picture of the bullpen gang to put on my Christmas card. It’ll mean a lot to my friends and family back in Australia. They’ve always wanted to put faces to the names.”

“What a cool idea, Megan. We could each hold a little sign that says our names. What do you think of that idea?”

“Sandy, could you talk to everyone about it with me. I can’t see them being this agreeable. 

“Come on, we’ll get Rhonda on board and then everyone will follow suit. I promise, this is going to work.”

Blair and Megan went and talked to Rhonda, she joined their group and they went to talk to Simon. Simon always did whatever Rhonda wanted because she was a gem to have in his employ. 

The three of them told Simon about the idea and he said, “Go and get Joel and I’ll make a little announcement right now. We’ll all dress in Christmas sweaters, how does that sound?” Simon asked. 

Megan was practically bouncing. She and Rhonda went to talk to Joel. Blair turned to Simon and asked, “Christmas sweaters?”

“Sandburg, she doesn’t get to see any of her family during the holidays. I think we could do this for her without whining. Besides I have that kick ass sweater that Daryl gave to me last year.”

“You’re right. Good luck with talking everyone into this,” Blair said, as he walked out of Simon’s office. 

“I don’t need luck, I’m the boss, remember? I know you forget sometimes, but this is one time where I’m going to insist that we do it.”

Blair went to his desk and sat down. Jim leaned into the desk and whispered, “I don’t have a Christmas sweater.”

“You little shit. I can’t believe you already know what the announcement is about. And you don’t seem angry. And by the way, I don’t have a sweater either.”

“We’ll go shopping tonight. Then we can wash the new smell out of them before we have to wear them. I saw J.C. Penney’s has a sale on Christmas sweaters. Should we try there?”

“Oh my God, I feel like I’m in the twilight zone. Yes, we can shop and wash tonight. You’re really being nice about this, Jim.”

“Don’t tell her I said it, but I like Megan. She’s a good cop and a good friend to all of us. She misses her family.”

“Do you think everyone will go along with it, Jim?”

“We’re all fond of her and besides it’s going to be an order from Simon. No choice,” Jim joked. 

When Joel came walking in, Simon joined everyone out in the bullpen. He explained what Megan wanted to do and he added the part about a Christmas sweater and everyone laughed at the look on Rafe’s face. Simon really gave them no choice. They were going to have the picture taken the next day and everyone had to be there. Megan was so thrilled, she could hardly stand it.

*

The next day they walked in with their new sweaters on and looked great. Megan was never so happy in her life. She had printed out little cards with their first names on them and handed them to everyone.

Jim said, “I think it would be more fun for you to have them guess who we are. Then you could send them a second card with us holding our names the week afterwards.”

“Oh, Jimbo, that is a wonderful idea. Thank you. We’ll take two pictures today and they guess for a week. I love it.”

“It was Blair’s idea,” Jim said, blushing. 

“Oh, Sandy you are the best friend ever.” Megan hugged him and it was Blair’s turn to blush. 

Simon walked out and said, “Okay, Daryl is here to take the pictures. So come and stand against this wall. They did as ordered and had the first batch taken without the cards, the second batch taken with the cards with their names on it.

Daryl handed the fancy camera to Megan and smiled. “I think I got some great ones for your Christmas card. See you later.”

“Thank you, Daryl. Could Jim take one of me and you?”

“Oh sure. Thanks, Jim.” Daryl stood next to Megan and Megan kissed his cheek and Jim snapped the picture. 

“This one is going to be perfect, Megan. But let’s take two others just in case,” Jim said. 

The day ended up being great. Megan went at lunch time and hand them make her favorite first one into a Christmas greeting card and the second one with everyone with the name tag. She ordered them and was thrilled when she found out how quickly they would be done. 

Christmas time was always better with good friends.


End file.
